Conventional home security systems can be used to monitor a respective home. For example, many homes today include a WiFi™ router device connected to the Internet. In certain instances, a remote communication device operated by a user is able to communicate with a security system controller through the home WiFi™ router. The controller, in turn, controls a respective camera in the home to collect images of a monitored location in the home. The camera communicates the collected images through the home WiFi™ router to the remote communication device operated by the user.
Accordingly, the user is able to remotely control a respective camera and receive images and/or audio of the monitored location as if the user was in the home.